My Precious Little Angel
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: Elsa kongelig is a schizophrenic architect Who lives away from her family with her dog whom she talks to and her alter ego Asle. When she meets a young and unique accountant her mental health takes a turn for the worse showing how the innocence of love can induce the most sinister of actions. G!P OC, Murder, violence, mental illness, triggering content, Langauge, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**(Elsa POV)**

* * *

"Now on a scale of one to ten tell me how bad it has been."

I hate her. I hate these stupid sessions my mother bought for me and the idea of being probed like a convict terrorist holding vital information.

"Four." There I gave a number. I always give a number.…an even number. That usually keeps her satisfied.

My psychiatrist stared at me in what I assumed was disbelief. She sighed rubbing her perfect face that was aged to magnificence.

"Elsa every time I ask you for some type of numeral you always…always give me an even number. If this is to work I need you to be honest with me." My eyes dropped down to my lap as my hands rose to the blue bow on my delicate blouse.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" As attractive as she was I couldn't trust her. She wasn't my friend nor was she here to help me, she was only interested in getting the job done and me cured. I snickered to myself at the word. Cured as if there was a problem.

She narrowed her accusatory brown eyes at me. Clearing my throat, I answered formally already too through with this appointment.

"I have been Mrs. Flaxen." Lies. It's not as if she could tell anyways. I'd like to think of myself as a pro at lying. It is the most sufficient way to survive in a world like the one we're in today.

Mrs. Flaxen tilted her head closely studying my eyes searching for any trace of dishonesty. She found none.

"Well your doctor has instructed that I give you this new fullfiment of the prescription." I took the bottle she placed on the desk with a scoff.

"She's filling my prescriptions now?" I arch an eyebrow looking up.

"Only because you refuse to." Mrs. Flaxen said sternly standing. I stood along with her. Glad that this interrogation was now over with.

She led me to the door with a hand on my shoulder. "Remember Elsa…we're not the enemy here…I'm not your enemy." with that I left the office without responding. I took my long, navy blue reefer coat off the rack and put it on to shield myself from the damp weather outside. Other patients in the waiting room looked at me, some with envy probably thinking I was a perfect member of society and didn't belong here, they were all the same and couldn't be more wrong.

I finally made my way to my car. It was classic I was proud of, a grey 1966 Shelby 427 cobra, I won it at a convention.

As I made my way to the main road cars filed behind me honking their horns not liking how I was following the speed limit perfectly. They all drove to the side of my car and passed me. Speedy bastards, if they wanted to die it was their choice.

Finally, I found myself in front of my favorite restaurant Tiana's place. Taking a breath as anxiety filled me at the thought of entering…. their world once more. I had three safe places. My house, my car and another place I care not to talk about. I hurriedly exited my vehicle and quickly jogged to the front door of the establishment. Comforting smells filled my nostrils relaxing my nerves immediately. This was the only place I ever ate out at ever, see I didn't trust anyone but the owner of this place to cook my food.

A large chief named Louis was minding the counter, a smile graced his lips as he waved me over. I offered my own weak lip lifting in return. I like him well enough but not enough to call him a friend.

"Hello Ms. Kongelig how may I help you?" I frowned a little bit trying to look past his massive shoulder.

"Umm is Tiana around I would like my usual coffee?" My voice shook hoping that she was present.

"I'm afraid not. But I can make your coffee." he offered opening a door for panic to set in. I shook my head a bit obsessively. I only trusted one person to prepare my food other than me and that was Tiana. "No I need Tiana to make it."

"She actually went on vacation today." Great. My face became crestfallen. "Really it's no trouble I can make-"

"No Louis!" I raised my voice drawing the attention of other diners. "I'm sorry but no. I only trust Tian-" I huffed out at his perplexed look.

"It's fine I'll just have coffee at home." I left the counter making my way to the door my gaze falling on some people blindlessly shoveling food down their eager gobs. Idiots. I mean what imbecile just eats food prepared by a stranger not caring what is in it. For all they know it could be poisoned.

Shaking my head I left. Next stop Belle's Reads. Then home.

Pulling into the small book store with my return in exchange for this week's read, a light rain began but I didn't mind. Rain was the perfect reading weather. Read on sunny day people think you're crazy. People always assume even when they don't know anything.

I laugh out loud at the word crazy. I couldn't help it. It was a funny word and no matter the situation always made me laugh or giggle.

"Good morning Elsa!" Belle greets me enthusiastically.

"Good Morning Belle!" I copy her enthusiasm. I was her most loyal customer. I was basically her only customer and that made me happy. Thinking that every shipment of books was meant for me only.

"Here to return this." Belle chimed, it was more of a statement. "No matter how long the book you always finish it in two weeks. Never missing a beat." she mused.

"Well I am very….particular." I trailed off and headed straight to the back of the store to the weekly releases shelf to start browsing.

I hear a sneeze which startled me. That's odd no one is ever in this store on a Wednesday. Suddenly a rage fills me causing every muscle in my arm to twitch in agitation. Who is in here stealing my books!?…well Belle's books but they are still meant for me. Why do people always have to change things? There is no need for anyone but me to be in here.

I swallow the lump in throat and begin reciting Shakespeare's works a method that calms me. Always feel anger but never express it, repress it.

Feeling a lot better I return to my search. Last month was romance month so this month I have to read a horror. I have to.

I pull an old classic off the shelf. As I do the book on the other side gets pulled out as well. My eye meets with liquid gold. It stares back at me. I find myself unable to turn away. I've never seen irises like this one. The book was put back so I immediately try to head for the other side only to bump into a soft form.

Before I could fall to the ground I'm caught in a strong vice grip.

"Whoa careful now." An adorable accented scratchy voice touched by celestial goodness caresses my ears. I feel them hum in delight.

I'm terrified to look up to see who is currently cradling me but I must. I crane my head up to see a beautiful caramel colored face staring down at me with those golden globes contained in her head with a crown of soft auburn tight shoulder length curls. It takes a moment for me to realize that the pain in my chest is coming from lack of air. So, I take a deep gulp of oxygen.

"Are you alright?" Her light angelic voice cracks at the most perfect moments. Licking my lips and regaining my strength I stand shakily.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm alright." I take a few steps back. "But you…. you're perfect." I subconsciously mumble out. She giggles a little and places a hand on her chest looking around flustered.

"Why thank you no one has ever…thank you." I give a genuine smile. Making eye contact once more but this time I notice in the left eye a…. second pupil in the same iris only a little smaller. While in her other eye instead of a usual black pupil it's a soft gold.

Gathering herself back up she offers her hand which I all too eagerly take. It is incredibly soft yet firm. "My name is Piper..Piper Leclerc."

"Elsa Kongelig. I'm sorry I must say your eyes are gorgeous. What color are they?" Her brown cheeks turn pink under my attentions.

"Thank you so much. They're amber. You're actually the first stranger to feel comfortable looking at them." Piper explained I tilt my head confused. She must get this type of attention all the time. I mean look at her.

"I'm far from comfortable I'm transfixed." Her head ducks in between her shoulders in a bashful manner.

"Well it's because I suffer from Pupula Duplex which isn't as severe just means I have a second pupil in this eye but luckily it's just a little one. Then as kid I used to have coat's disease so my pupil in my other eye changed color." For some reason, she looked a little embarrassed from the explanation. I thought she was beautiful and not anyone on this planet had the right to make her feel like anything other than perfection.

"Would you like to join me for coffee?" She asked pulling a curly lock behind her ear.

Before I could think of an answer I responded. "Yes."

"Great I know this awesome place down the road. We could walk there." I nervously glance to the clock on the wall. I really should be sticking to my schedule and heading home to read my book.

The action must have been notice by Piper. "Of course, if you have to be somewhere I can take a rain check."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. We can go as soon as I check out my book." She peeped over at the title.

"Huh nice. I can you're someone who appreciates the classics huh." She is so adorable. After checking out my book along with hers. We entered the street.

"Here we can share my umbrella." she offered digging in her orange purse. I took the opportunity to take in what she was wearing.

Grey jeans that seemed to have suspender straps attached to it over a white lightly stripped shirt, a black leather jacket, grey converse, and finally a grey newsboy cap she pulls out of her purse along with a purple umbrella. I take note of the colors she is adorned in. Piper smiles at me opening her umbrella moving wonderfully close to me.

I can't help myself as I wrap arm around her waist. At first, she stiffened then giggled relaxing into my hold.

"So I hear an accent but I can't quite place it. "I Bring up. "Well I did live half my life in Marseille." She looks up at me with a grin. "Ahh okay." It wasn't heavy but noticeable.

We finally made it to the small coffee shop I open the door for her which made her gush lightly with a thank you.

Making it to the register she looks at the menu. "Um I'll have a vanilla bean annnd Elsa what would you like?" She looks over her shoulder.

"No thank you I'm good." I quickly say anxiously.

"Come on my treat." She urged me. I guess I'll have to play normal Jane for a while. "Same as you."

"Two medium vanilla beans please." she handed a card she retrieved from her purse to the cashier.

Bile rises in my throat at the idea of someone's disgusting hands preparing the drinks. Oh God.

"So, I know it may seem odd but I absolutely love rainy weather so wanna stand out on the patio?" Piper asks handing me my cup.

"Yeah sure I love the rain too."

"Okay let's go!" she grabs my arm. Touching is a rule we quickly established.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked politely. While we were walking to a dry spot I managed to chuck my cup's contents into a nearby bush.

"I uh... I took over my father's personal architecture company. So, I'm an architect."

Her eyes lit up. "Wow that's amazing so you design buildings and stuff?"

I nod with pride. "Some of the buildings in the cities, skyscrapers, I designed them. So, I'm basically my own boss. Choosing my own hours." Okay tone it down a bit Frank Lloyd Wright.

"That's amazing. I'm just a boring accountant." Piper droned about to take a sip of that disgusting drink. I can't take the idea of her even having the contents in her mouth when I don't know if the person who made it washed their hands or spat in it…. or worse…poisoned it.

Out of compulsion I slap it out of her hand causing it to fall to the ground. She squeaks with surprise then looks at me perplexed. I come up with a quick excuse.

"I saw a bee." I admit wrapping my arms around myself swinging gently.

"A bee in this weather?" She questions. Damn.

I try to relieve the situation. "I-uh- a. I saw something buzzing around your face." I wave my hand in gesture to my own face to emphasize my point.

"Oh, darling you mean a Mosquito!" She laughs out. Oh, okay I'll go with it. A shiver takes over my body at the way she calls me darling.

"Yes, that's what I meant a mosquito." she nods still chuckling.

"Well thanks for saving my life." I stare into her ambers again with a soft smile. My eyelids becoming lazy.

"You're welcome." I mumble out. We jump apart from a sudden flash of lightning followed by a boom of thunder. "Oh, I should probably head home now before it gets any worse." Piper warned shoving her umbrella into my hands. "Here you take it I live just a couple blocks away." suddenly she moves incredibly close to me. "Goodbye I hope to see you again." then just like that she sprints off from under the protection of the coffee shop into the brewing storm.

Snapping out of my haze I sprint back to the book store not bothering to open the umbrella. I jump into my car and for the first time of my driving career I go above the speed limit to find the sweet little amber nymph that escaped me. I spot her quickly running then recklessly before she can cross the street I pull in front of her.

Rolling down my window I yell above the rain. "Get in I couldn't possibly let you walk in this."

She looks around the runs over to the other side getting in. I look at her expectantly until she gets my hint. "Oh sorry." she sounds pulling the seat-belt over herself.

"Okay so just take a right down there then a second left and go straight." She instructs. I nodded and follow the directions.

"Thank you so much for this. You're really sweet." she coos laying back in her seat.

I just smile and continue to drive. Eventually she dozed off when I pull into an apartment complex. I park and study her.

I've never seen someone so perfect before. In her sleep, she looked so pure, cherub like not belonging in this world just…accidentally falling here from heaven.

We sat there for ten minutes until I sighed and woke her up. She rubbed her eyes like a little chipmunk waking from hibernation.

"Hey sleepyhead we just pulled in." A yawn escaped her bow lips.

"Sorry I drifted a bit." she turns to me her hair wonderfully messy. "I'd invite you in but my place is a mess so maybe another time okay." I nod and before she can get out she exclaims. "Oh, yeah here's my number!" She digs in her purse once more and hands me what seems to be a business card.

"Thanks Elsa." she gets out and runs to the door of the building then turns and waves I wave back feeling elated.

I don't recognize my own driveway as I pull into my home. Odd I didn't even remember driving. I look down to see Piper's umbrella. I pick it up along with my book and head inside.

"OH, MY GOD ELSA'S HOME!" I hear a shrill cry followed by a stampede of paws. Suddenly I'm tackled to the ground in a blanket of white fur.

"Oh, my god Elsa what happened? Are you okay? We were so worried about you." I giggle as my akita drags his large tongue across my neck. I've had him since he was eight weeks old and at the age of eleven months he began to speak to me deepening our relationship. Of course, this caused me many problems but in the end I just decided to keep it a secret it was easier that way. He's helped me through some troubled times.

"Olaf I'm fine. I just got a bit…. distracted." He stops licking me and gets off tilting his head.

"Was it a…bad distraction?" He asks carefully. I shake my head. "No buddy far from it. I…I think I'm in love." I bring my hands up to my chest wistfully.

He groans. "Oh boy!" he exclaims in glee. "Remember the last time you were in love and the time before that?"

"And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that." I sigh as Asle drones on walking into the room.

She's uh….she's me but in a ridiculously dramatic Ice dress she refuses to loose. She's more negative than Olaf and level headed but is a still my friend nonetheless.

"No, it's different this time guys. She really is different and just gorgeous." I walk upstairs. My house is comforting. With red wood floors and white carpet. Most of my furniture I like to keep turquoise because Olaf told me that it meant tranquility and peace. He knows a lot about colors which I find odd since he can't really see them but I trust his advice.

I enter my room and breath in, flopping onto my bed. Olaf comes in and jumps on the bed resting his head on my stomach while I stroke his fur.

"So, what does this girl look like?" he asks before I can open my mouth I'm interrupted. "Ugh she's a dream!" Asle laughs excitedly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you know that?" I ask. Asle rolls her eyes. "Because idiot I see what you see." she points out. "Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Imbecile." She curses under her breath. I ignore her like I always do.

I yawn. I'm exhausted. Looking to the clock I see that it's 10:45 Am. I need to get to bed.

"Gosh guys it's late we need to get some sleep if we're gonna wake up tonight." Both Olaf and Asle whine.

"But what about dinner?" Sounds Asle. "Yeah and I want to hear about this girl." Olaf adds.

"Okay fine." I set into describing how we met and what she looks like. I even go into the colors she's wearing. "So, Olaf what does her outfit mean?" I ask hoping for some enlightenment.

"Hmmm well grey is a color of neutrality, so she was probably just expecting to have a normal day and she is most definitely not in a relationship. Black could be elegance but also mystery so we don't know a lot about her. White is purity of course and since the jacket was covering the white it means deep down she's pure. And then to bring out the purple umbrella. Purple is an easy-going color but is also one of the four colors of seduction." After his explanation, Olaf began squirming. "When do I get to meet her?!" Olaf's tail wags with joy.

"I don't know I hope soon. I'll invite her over soon and…"

"Elsa, you need to look at the facts here. This is no ordinary interaction." Asle sounded smoothly.

What do you mean?" I ask looking up.

"It's obviously no accident that you met this girl. She's meant for you and there's only one logical explanation why that is."

"What reason is that?"

Asle looked at me in a venereal way. "She's your Angel. A creature not of this world but something higher. And we need to obtain her less she will be destroyed by this disgusting world and those who inhabit it."

For some reason this made perfect sense to me. It seemed to be the only explanation that was viable I mean how else would such a creature exist.

"But don't worry Elsa I'll help you get our little… precious Angel." Asle promised hugging me. I love her hugs.

I was way too tired to make dinner so Olaf simply went into his bone stash he had under my bed.

Heading into my bathroom thoughts of Piper filled my head as I showered. Finally, in my night gown I climb into bed while Asle turned off the lights climbing in next to me.

Olaf took his usual place at the end of bed with his head resting on my legs.

"Asle?" I whisper out. "Yes?" she answered.

"We need to be careful with this girl. She's…she's too special to lose." a whimper crept past my lips at the very thought.

"Elsa she's not even ours yet. We need to make that happen first then I'll make sure she never leaves us…ever."

"Ever." Olaf copies.

"Ever." I confirm looking up at the ceiling. I turn over to where Asle lay to only see she has disappeared. I groan hating when she does that.

But at least I know she's there. She's always there.


	2. Chapter 2

(Piper POV)

* * *

Go home think about her. Eat lunch think about her. Watch Television think about her. Feed Penelope think about her. Think about her. Think about her.

Go to bed.…dream about her.

Sunlight being my natural alarm clock slips into my apartment through white wispy curtains. I roll over and crack my eye open to see Penelope my kitten crawl out of her little bed.

I giggle at her disoriented walk from just waking up. I found her lodge under my scooter wheel trying to escape the rain. She looks a lot like me oddly. Carmel fur with darker paws and face. I find it adorable.

Letting out a tiny meow she runs over and attempts to jump onto my low bed but is too small to do that yet. Smilling I help her sitting up and place the furball in my lap. She nips and plays with my fingers.

"You want some breakfast hmm? You wanna eat?" I lift her so we're face to face. A tiny paw reaches out and touches my nose.

"I'll take that as a yes." we make our way to my kitchen which is honestly just a few steps away since I own a studio.

Sounds of cars moving fills the air and is a comfort to me while I make breakfast, bacon, eggs, and a banana shake. Placing Penelope on the counter I put her wet food with her cream formula that she loves in front her.

We both dig into our meals when my mind drifts of to the adorable blonde dork I met yesterday. Her blush is so sweet along with her silky hair that I wanna kiss and worship.

She turns my thoughts into poetry.

I'm interrupted by a twitch in my pants. Shit. Moments like this I wish I didn't have the fucking abomination between my legs that has destroyed every relationship I've had. Five. I've had five.

"Okay Piper think of something unsexy. Something that will turn you off." I muse to myself rubbing my temples hoping it will draw out a solution. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Mmmmm Penelope…" My eyes when they open find hers. She looks offended.

"I'm sorry girl but I'm sure you find it even more offensive if I used you as a aphrodisiac trust me." with that I pick her up and place her on the ground. "Go play so I can get ready for work."

After showering I wear beige khakis and a purple vest over a grey button up shirt. I wish I could wear skirts but my body's anatomy would never allow it without embarrassment.

I put avocado cream in my hair to help the curls. My morning routine doesn't take long since I only wear lip gloss. I don't wear makeup for one simple reason…. I have no idea how to do it.

Making it to work is like walking into purgatory, it's not heaven not hell. See I work with my ex Jeb, who broke up with me because of….of…hell I'll just say it. He broke up with me because of my penis.

Mind you we tried. God we tried so hard, I told him about it and he said nothing could stop him from loving me but when we finally decided to have sex he couldn't take it. It was too weird for him and now we are awkward working companions. To make matters worse he is now dating another accountant, Clara, who knows no boundaries, she's the throw herself at a guy very perversely to feel confident type I won't judge. She's also the in directly try to put you down to bring her up type and loves to use me as a source of her self esteem booster.

Sighing I walk in quickly practically running to my office and try to shove myself face first into a lot of work so I can be too busy for idle chat.

"Knock. Knock." Someone knocks on my door that's already open. Okay. Whatever, weird. I don't get why people do that.

I turn around to see Jeb leaning against the door probably trying to look attractive. And he is. He's a Japanese charmer with the body of a celeb or plays in a super hero movie. With luxurious hair and a great stuble makes sense as to why the most attractive girl in the office would go for him.

"Hey Jeb I'm afraid I can't talk now I uh…I have a lot of work to do." I say not looking from my laptop screen.

"Yeah I'll be quick. Don't worry I won't keep the most valued employee from doing her best at the world's most boring job."

I chuckle. "I'm the most valued because I'm the only one doing my job here and Corp I don't know likes that? And tax accounting isn't the most boring job…." I look up at him while he leans on my desk. "Working in a dildo factory is. You're surrounded by dicks that ya can't use."

He laughs out scratching his chin. "I suppose you never need a dildo huh?" It was meant to be a joke but felt more like jab than a jest. I gulp and remain quiet letting it engulf us.

He sighs. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"You came in here for a reason if not you should go back to actually working for a living." The sharpness in my voice surpises me.

"Look I was wondering if…maaaybe well next month some of the employees are planning on hosting a birthday party for the boss' husband are you in?"

My boss. My very perfectionist boss who is so crude yet lovely. Mr. Cyler. I like him. I like him a lot. He confides in me and I confide in him.

"I'm in." of course I'm in. Damn I'll be running the planning if I can help it.

Jeb nods then walks around my desk picking up the reward I leave on display to remind people what we are all working for. A rusty bronze medal painted gold.

He snickers to himself. "Perfect little accountant." he says causing me to shake my head. I recline back into my chair. "I'm not perfect Jeb. Like I said I do my job. While my lips are busy helping people with their tax forms and returns Clara is busying using hers sucking your dick." This is our relationship now. He jabs me I jab him. Product of a love that I thought would last but he wanted different things. No not different things. Normal things. He wanted a girl that was normal.

"Awe come on Pepper. You know I'm just jealous of you. You're so much bigger than me." A smile creeps onto my mouth.

"You're seven inches and I'm five point two sooooo you're pathetic."

"I meant a bigger person ya pervert but whatever I'll talk to you later. I think I need to go work for a living unfortunately. Why couldn't I be born beautiful?" he groans dramatically trudging out of the my office room.

With a sigh I completely delve into my work. Being completly delved into my work makes the clock go by quicker. The more you Look at it the slower time goes by.

Just like always at five on the dot I'm checked out and already trying to sneak away from my coworkers without being noticed.

"Oh my god hey Pipper!" I hear Clara's shrill voice sound off. Who thee fuck is pipper?

I groan inwardly and hold the door open on the elevator. "It's Piper." I say as an after thought. She crams in all smiles and glam. I don't really know how to describe her.

In a Movie I am quite fond of called Mean Girls the word would probably be Plastic but that would be very immature of me to say. I would never stoop so low.

"So how are you I'm adoring the whole outfit today you look like a librarian." Yeah she's definitely a plastic but she's also a intelligent brunette,even though she convinces people otherwise either purposely or accidental I can't tell, with pretty dark brown eyes...annnd based on her relationship with Jeb I think It's safe to assume she doesn't have a dick or a second pupil.…or a golden pupil…or one testicle. Great now I'm depressed again.

I zone back in to hear her yammering on about how yogurt is so much healthier than pudding.

"And then that's when I realize I don't have to search for the jacket on sale I can afford this and need to treat myself." and I'm zoned out again.

When we make it out of the lobby she continues to go in the same direction as me. Is she seriously walking me to my scooter?

A sigh escapes me as coworkers who know of Clara give me looks of pitty and remorse.

Finally at my car I realize she literally has talked about absolutely nothing through our entire encounter walk. I can even prove it with a generic vague response watch it'll work.

"Oh."

Somehow my response triggers excitement from her. "I know right!" See? Told ya.

I spot her boyfriend trying to escape to his car. He isn't getting off that easy. He never does.

"Oh look there's Jeb." I point Clara turns around acting as if she hadn't seen him decades when their time apart was just filled in by her yammering to me.

I take my chance and get on my scooter puttering away. Jeb gives me that look you give someone when they've fucked you over. I just raise an eyebrow and shrug, true love am I right?

Finally making it home I kick off my flats and ease myself onto my small couch. Penelope made busy of playing with the crumble up pieces of paper in my waste bin.

I look at my phone and wait for Elsa to call me. I know pathetic but I really need to hear her voice again. Then I get an idea.

"This is creepy." I whisper to myself. I search on my phone her father's company well…her company now. Huh apparently it took a big fall fifteen years ago and picked up when the board choose Elsa to fill in her father's place as the top designer. Not much else is said.

I finally find her private phone which is the only number listed, makes sense since she works from home.

I copy and paste it and dial it and wait anxiously. It goes to voicemail. Of course like an idiot suffering from intimate desperation I try five times then give up.

Sighing I walk into my kitchen to make dinner. Unexpectedly my upper half falls onto the counter. My cheek mushes into the wood.

Penelope begins clawing at my leg to let me know she's hungry.

"Hey Penelope…I feel…..sad." All over a missed phone call.

Getting myself together I make Penelope's food then mine. Grabbing my Mac and cheese I slither my way to my couch. Turning on the t.v I flips through the channels landing on a horror movie that takes place in a insane asylum. I shiver at the thought. I don't know something about asylums and crazy people who are sick in the head frightens me…and dolls. Them too. Can't trust those fuckers.

I place my plate in the sink along with Penelope's and wash them. Next getting into my pjs, a t-shirt and my shorts. I play for a little while then we bonker down. She can sleep up top for tonight. With the lights off I close my eyes with Penelope hugging my arm.

I wake up to the sound of grand trumpets playing. Jumping out of my skin I realize it's my phone. I really need to change my ringtone less I perish from heart palpitations.

I grab it off of the night stand and see that it's three in the morning.

The only one who calls me this late is my Nana in Jamaica but Nana never calls from a private number.

"He-hello?"

"Hello Piper." It was so simple yet sent a shiver up my spine.

I'm awestruck at the effect she has over me even on the phone. I give the only response I could muster breathily.

"Elsa…"


	3. Chapter 3

(Elsa's POV)

* * *

"Elsa…" Elation is all I felt at the moment. Her voice. Her sweet voice danced around my ears making it hard to do anything with my body besides worship her.

"Yes Piper?"My lips give every letter the attention they deserve yet I still don't feel worthy saying her name. I heard a gasp from the other end.

"Piper?" I say a little bit more urgently, hearing fumbling and curses.

"Sorry! Sorry! I uh I dropped my phone. Um why are you calling me this uh...well this…" she trails off.

I try to finish her sentence for her.

"Early?" I say.

"Late?" she says at the same time as me.

"Well I noticed that you called me when I wasn't available so I wanted to call you back as soon as possible.…you did call me seven times." I finish. Truth is I was sleeping. She called me at 5:57 and the Sun had yet to set. I was too nervous to call until Asle dialed her number and threw me the phone.

"Oh. Okay? I think. So I actually wanted to maybe ask you out. It's totally fine of you don't wan-" She sounds so nervous, probably afraid of rejection, yet has no need to fear. Any wish she has I'll make my life goal.

"Of course." I have to hide the excitement out of my voice.

"Wait really? That easy!?" I chuckle at how her voice cracks. That happens when she's excited and I love it. I'll have get her excited more often.

"Mmhm." I hum confirming. "Okay so tomorrow maybe we could go out for brunch." I gulp. The only time I leave my house during the day is when I have an appointment or picking up my weekly read.

I hear whining and looked down to see Olaf pawing at my leg wanting to go in the backyard and play.

I hold up a finger which earns me huff.

"Elsa?" Piper calls. Asle walks up behind me. "If my plan is going to work we'll have to level the playing field don't you think?" She whispers into my ear as I turn to see her walking into the kitchen.

"Okay I could meet you at your apartment if you would like." I offer, Olaf yips excitedly while Asle gives two thumbs up, I smile at them.

"Oh yeah say maybe ten or eleven." No that's to late I need to see her as soon as possible.

"How about Nine A.M sharp?" I hear a whistle. "Wow and here I was hoping to sleep in on my day off but what the hell okay I'll see you at Nine then for breakfast?" Her tone sounds dismissive but I understand.

"Yes I'll be there at Nine exactly." I say not wanting to screw this up. I'll have to be precise no matter how tired I'll be.

"Okay.…goodnight Elsa." I hear Her smile through the phone I can't hide mine either.

"Good morning Piper." silence fills the cells between us for a minute.

"Um I'm hanging up now Kay." Piper sputters awkwardly.

"Mmhm." she hangs up. I put my phone on a round wooden table in my living room. I can't believe she called and I was asleep! Despair tries to invite itself in to my mind but it's blocked by my date with my angel. Oh my god I have to plan my outfit.

"Olaf I need your help." I pled to him. He simply smirks and prances off looking over his shoulder and slyly replies. "Follow me to my office." Appearently his office is my closet but he is an expert on these things.

He pushes his nose through my clothes. "Now we want the first date outfit to be inviting and not use a color that is too extreme or intense. So we'll go with pastel. Warm, inviting, lively, communication. These are all traits you want give out on a first date so pastel sun yellow dress." I pull his choice off of the hanger. It's a simple sun dress with lace trimmings along the bottom and shoulder straps. I can easily match these with my egg white flats.

"One more final touch." Asle says giving me a flower crown of fake pretty sunflowers.

"Isn't this a little much?" I ask heading to my bathroom but receive a head shake from both. Finally dressed I head to the kitchen and began making the best gourmet breakfast I have ever made.

The efforts took me enough time to drag out to 8:45, I should probably start heading for Piper's now.

I go around the house making sure everything is in order and locked up tight. After packing all the food into my car I return to lock my door.

"Well wish me luck guys." Olaf barks and tried to squeez through the door. "You're gonna need a wing man…dog." He warns but Asle quickly intervenes.

"Bad idea Olaf sit your ass down." Asle tone makes him sit down whining lightly.

"Okay behave you two." I order then lock my door double checking it. I turned around and see my neighbor sitting on his porch. I don't trust that guy I'm quite sure he's working with my doctor to spy on me which is why I keep my house in a vice lock just in case he wants to sneak in and implant cameras.

Driving to Piper takes quicker than expected so I sit in my car until 8:56. Then I go into the building to see an attendant at the desk. The lobby is nice and clean at least.

"Hello I'm here to see Piper.."Oh shoot I don't know my first name…I mean her last name. Damnit I can't think straight.

He looks up from his phone without a care."Yeah she told me to expect someone go on up." I frown at his lack of care at his job.

"Sir your job is to protect my Angel Piper and you don't give a rat's ass!" I can't keep the anger surfacing at his apathy.

"Hey calm down ma'am Ms. Leclerc already told me about you." That was her name Leclerc.

"I won't calm down seems the only calm one around here is you about losing your job. Believe me I'll call in whomever and replace you with someone who gives a damn."I threaten him through gritter teeth.

He sighs. "Noted now please." I look to the clock to see this idiot has delayed me. I can't be late on the first date.

I skip the elevator trusting my own legs more. Luckily I made it to Piper's a minute early. I wait til my watch hits nine on the dot then I knock.

Piper opens the door and I can't stop my eyes from examining her in beige skinny jeans and coffee colored shirt with a mug smilling and hugging itself, pink socks. Her hair was in loose wet curls probably from recent shower.

"Wow I didn't expect you to be here yet." I frown.

"I said I would be here at Nine." Did she assume I would be tardy?

"And here you are like a Ray of sunshine right on time."She gestured to my dress. I look down at myself. I told them it was too much yellow.

"Oh no Lovey Dovey you look perfect. Come on in." I smile brightly at what she calls me.

I step in and look around. Her appartment is so sweet and warm just like her.

"Now I should warn you I have a cat." She says I take notice of some jingle balls on the floor and a stuff mouse.

Everything is just one room which I like a lot. I feel something clawing at my leg and I wince in pain to look down and see a tiny little kitten trying grab my attention.

I bend down and pick it up. It's so cute. I look at the animal then back at Piper who is sitting on the bed putting on sneakers.

"It looks like you." I say bringing a smile to her face.

"You know that is so odd you would say that I think SHE does all the time. I actually rescued her from my scooter. I adore cats so much."

Standing she walks over. "This Penelope and I thinks she likes you." Wiggling her eyebrows at me Piper declaws her cat from my dress placing her on the ground.

"That reminds me I'm sorry." I apologize. Piper makes a perplexed look.

"Sorry for what? She asks.

"Down stairs I forgot your last name so just know I'll never ever ever forget it again." She begins chuckle putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Lovey Dovey that's okay. This is the second time we are meeting each other I don't expect you to remember everything about me." she tries to comfort me but I still feel horrible.

"But I wanna know everything about you."

"Well.." she says moving closer. "You have to be patient okay darling?" I nod mutely wanting nothing more than to close the gap between us and kiss her but she pulls away before I can second the thought.

"Now let's go." she heads for the door.

"Go where?" I ask confused.

"Well you know to breakfast I don't care what place you pick."

"I choose this place." I point to the ground lightly making her chuckle. "Well I'm sorry but this place isn't really renowned for it's cuisine."

"That's okay stay here." I tell making her tilt her head when I head out the door.

* * *

(Piper's POV)

I wait for Elsa wondering what she meant. I mean I did invite her out to eat. She returns a few minuets later with a Tupperware containing a bunch of other Tupperware and places it on the counter in the kitchen.

"What's all this?" I ask as she takes a breath.

"Breakfast." she says it as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You made breakfast?" she nods grinning a perfect smile. I just stare at her. She truly does look like a beautiful ray of sunshine this morning.

Okay well this is happening. I grab two of everything we'll need.

"Oh man I forgot the coffee. I'm such a stupid idiot." She verbally abuses to herself. I quickly defuse the situation.

"Hey hey hey. Non of that talk Hun Bun. Don't say that about yourself. I have coffee here." I place my hand on her should while my other one pulls hers away from her face.

"Okay I can make it." She offers instantly. I shake my head. "No you're my guest I'll make it."

She shakes her head persisting. "No I can do it."

"Elsa it's really no trouble." I start pulling the ingredients out.

"No please can I make it." Her offer sounds more of a plea accompanied by a worried expression.

I shrug my shoulders. Maybe she's picky about her coffee, whatever I wasn't.

"Okay." she smiles and begins preparing it.

Once it's made she serves me as well which makes me feel a little bad since I am the one who invited her to breakfast but she seems so much more comfortable doing it so I busy myself with quickly feeding Penelope.

I sit down and begin to eat when I notice she's staring at me when I take a bite of my eggs. Oh my god this was amazing!

"Wow Elsa this is incredible. Are you a chief part time or something?"

"Oh No I just don't like to eat out at all.… Ever." Well that explained a few things.

"Well this is good." I point my finger at the plate.

She begins to eat too slowly. We sit in silence so I think of some questions to ask her.

"So do you live alone or with family or something?" Shit. It's been so long since I been out on date.

She's quiet for a minute making me think I've made a terrible mistake.

"I live with Olaf my dog and a friend who comes and goes." I was about ask her friend's name but if she wanted to tell she would have so I decide not to pry.

"Do you have any family in Arendelle?" she asks.

"No see my parents died six years ago so it's just me and my Nana who lives in Jamaica."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She says solemnly. She seemed genuinely upset about it.

"What about you?" I shove her shoulder with mine lightly hoping brighten the mood.

"My mother lives in the same house me and my sister grew up in. My sister Anna travels around with her fiancee and my father is dead." I wince at the tone she uses. Time to quickly change the subject. I notice she's staring at me again which I don't mind because of the way she stares. She stares as if I'm the only thing in existence and I love that.

"So uh do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really I read and don't really leave my house so no. Do you?"

I would have never guessed that from looking at her. She seems like such a socialite and so sophisticated. "I go out from time to time to keep things interesting but other than that no."

"So-"

"Do you vibble?" We both speak at the same time so guess I didn't hear correctly.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask as I finish chewing behind my hand.

"Do you vibble?" She ask again. What the hell is that?

"Hold on I have no clue what that is let me look it up." I use my phone but nothing comes up but a sweddish town.

"You mean in Sweden?" I am so confused. Then I gasp. What if that is slang for a type of drug?!

"Define vibble please." I ask but get an outlandish answer.

"Touching yourself intimately." She responds making me drop my phone.

"I'm sorry what?!" I choke out reaching down to get my phone placing it besides me.

"Based upon your reaction it's safe to say you heard me correctly." She replies bluntly.

"Well…I uh…I mean.." I have no clue how to respond.

"Umm I guess yeah…. Touch myself…. sometimes." This is awkward but it seems I'm the only one suffering.

"It's not wrong." Elsa says matter of factly. It's so weird, she gives off this vibe of superiority mixed with sophistication yet is kinda different in once you get to know her and I haven't even scratched the surface.

I giggle at the admission. She is so cute. In an odd way.

"Yes Elsa it's very right. I vibble."

"I vibble too." She admits. My overactive mind tries to imagine her touching herself but logic shuts it down instantly. I am not getting a boner on the first date.

"You're very pretty." She compliments me making me wonder where is she trying to go with this conversation.

"Thank you Elsa."

She nods. "I have a dog Named Olaf he's an akita." How does she so easily switch with ease with these topics?

"Oh yeah I bet he's cute." I chime just going with the flow.

"He is and my best friend. He helps me a lot." Elsa then moves on to her bacon.

After breakfast we sit on my couch and exchange the most interesting conversations until I realize it's almost time for Penelope's vet appointment.

"Oh my goodness Elsa I hate to do this but we have to wrap this up." I get up and look at her.

"Oh I have to go?" She asks sadly which makes my chest hurt. Why does she have to look like a puppy getting kicked out into the rain?

"Yeah I'm sorry but I have to leave soon." I explain.

She nods then looks at me. "I really have to go?" she sound so fragile.

"Oh Lovey Dovey we can do this again soon. I would want nothing more than for you to stay here but I really have to go now." Getting up I walk her to the door.

Before leaving she tries to gently kiss me but I stop her. "I'm sorry Elsa but don't you thinks it's a little early for that?"

"No." she shakes her head answering honestly.

I can't help but laugh. "Well it is for me I don't usually kiss on the first date."

"Second." She corrects straightforwardly. One thing I notice about her is she is very direct and plain-spoken if a bit compulsive.

"Okay second."

"Can I kiss your cheek then?" She asks tentatively. This girl is persistent.

Sighing I cave. "Yes. Okay go ahead." Grinning she leans in and kisses my right cheek and stays there….I feel as if she's worshipping it. A little moan escapes her throat making my eyes widen.

"Okay Hun Bun that's good." She pulls away and hugs me tightly.

"Bye I'll call you." She waves eagerly.

"And I'll answer." I promise leaning against the door. Damn I wish I could cancel the appointment but there is a fee for cancellations. Definitely need a new vet.

As I see her going downstairs I close the door and start my search for Penelope's carrier.

During my search I get a call from Lerny downstairs complaining that Elsa verbally attacked him about not being my personal bodyguard. Huh odd. She must be the very passionate, candid type.

I apologize to Lerny explaining it was our first date. Lerny was a very lonely guy with no living relatives beside his wife who hates him so I try to be nice to him.

When I hangup with him my phone buzzes again. I look at the caller I.D. it's Elsa. Maybe she forgot something.

"Hya Hon Bun." I greet happily.

"Hello Piper." She answers. I wait for her to tell me she forgot something or I don't know something happend but she doesn't all I hear is her breathing into the phone.

"So.." I start awkwardly. "Okay Elsa I just have to ask why are you calling me?"

"Well I said I would call?" I smile at how sweet she sounds. I'm very excited at what our relationship will bring since she seems like the most attentive girlfriend.

"And I said I would pick up." I remind her. "But Sweetie I really do need to go but I can talk to you lat-" Before I finish I remember that Elsa is a very specific person so I look to my clock. "I'll talk to you in four hours okay?"

"Okay." I expect her to hang up but she doesn't so I do.

Taking a breath I turn to Penelope. "Well sweetums it seems mamma has a new….companion." She mews back as I pick her up and try to finish my search for her crate.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Piper's POV)**

I sigh hanging up the phone looking out my window. Another day of smelling paper and over-sexed workers. I hear a knock on my closed door, it can't be Jeb he opens the door while knocking like an ironic idiot and Clara doesn't knock soooo…

"Come in." I instruct to see light blonde hair peeking through. Elsa! My spirits immediately lift at the sight of the pretty darling.

"Hey Angel." She greets brightly, smiling with her white teeth.

"Hey babe." And a babe she is. She allows my eyes to caress her beautiful goddess form in a lovely turquoise lace dress and matching pumps that have cute bows on the front.….wait a second.

I look at her furrowing my brows. "Elsa…" I begin carefully. "How do you know where I work?"

"Oh you said you were an accountant." She states moving closer. "Yes but I never said where I worked." I mumbled putting my arms around her waist.

"I looked you up. Not many French- Jamaican accountants named Piper Leclerc." She giggled. Okay. I stay silent for a moment not knowing what to say so I gloss over it.

It was then I notice the round basket she's carrying that had a heavenly smell emanating from it. "I brought you muffins." She smiles offering me the bag. Holy fuck what is this girl?

"Wow I…muffins?" I take the basket looking in it to see six large muffins that look absolutely beautiful. My mouth salivates at the scent of strawberries hitting my senses.

"I made them. I noticed you liked the strawberries during our breakfast date so I guessed they were your favorite flavor." Does anything get by her?

"Second favorite but thank you so much." I hug her which she eagerly returns. I feel her nuzzle her face into the crook of my neck taking deep breaths. I press my nose into her hair. She smells like sandalwood and vanilla. Pulling away I go back to my desk setting the muffins down.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask carefully not wanting to sound rude.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm not disturbing anything am I?" She asks worriedly.

"Oh no of course not. I was just wondering." I wave it off.

"Can I watch you work?" I nod smiling. This has never happened before. Other girls and guys have never been interested in my work at all yet Elsa seemed thoroughly invested in every aspect of my life.

I see her picking up a chair so I get up and grab it from her. She gushes. "Thank you."

"Sure." I quip placing it next to my chair. Frowning Elsa pushes her chair impossibly closer to mine. Satisfied with the distance she sits leaning over to me.

"So what does being a tax accountant entail?" I take a breath and go into explaining what I do on a daily bases. I yawn. Way to go Piper you are so boring you literally bored yourself but when I look over or Elsa her eyes are shining with pure admiration.

"Wow you're a hero!" She excitedly says. I raise an eyebrow was she not listening I keep track of taxes of the company and some individuals not put out fires.

"I am?" I ask wanting to hear how she came up with that conclusion.

"Mmhm." She nods childishly bouncing her bang. Adorable. "You basically keep record of the finances of a lot of people helping them keep their families a float along with the company..." Hmm she's not wrong.

My little ego twitches just a bit. I really shouldn't run with this…I can't..I won't..not gonna do this.

"Oh my god you won an award!?" Elsa reached over picking up the award marveling at it. Not gonna do it.

"I got that this month for being the best accountant in the whole company. I actually have others but I don't put them on display." God I sound like Jeb.

"Really may I see them?" She asks. I get up putting a little swagger into my movements. I offer her my hand which she takes sweetly.

While walking over to my glass cabinet I wrap my arm around her lower back smiling when she leans into my hold. I show her the awards on the shelves.

My insecurities pull in. "But I actually just got these because everyone else around here doesn't take their jobs seriously. Nothing special." She looks at me with a serious look.

"You know what I love about you?..well…I love everything about you but one of this a things is that you don't realize how spectacular you are."…Well then.

I squeeze her a little bit which I think she likes.

"You're just as amazing." I mumble turning to her she looks me in the eyes. I can tell she's studying them sighing as if they're entrapping her. I...I think this is one of those kissy moment thingies. Wanting to do this right I grip her chin gently and lean in. She follows but a lot quicker and of course I hear the door squeak open with a knock.

"Hey Pip I- WHOA WHAT THEE FUCK!" Jeb shrieks laughing behind his hand. I hear Elsa growl probably at the interruption. Oh dear. I groan inwardly. Jeb always steals the pretty girls whenever we hangout. Welp it was nice while it lasted. I sigh letting my shoulders drop not even putting up a fight. He always wins. I mean of course Elsa is worth fighting for but I don't want to embarrass myself like I always do.

I slug over to my desk chair watching his gaze crawl all over Elsa's form like spiders. He slinks over to her putting his hand out. "Well hello there my name is Jeb but you can call me Jeb." Damnit I nearly forgot how smooth he is.

Elsa looks him over with hooded uninterested eyes? That can't be right. All other girls gawk at him. He eventually puts his hand down realizing she isn't going to take it.

"Is there a last name to Jeb?" Her tone is icy catching him off guard but he quickly recovers smiling. "Oikler."

She nods humming an affirmation. "Well Mr. Oikler I'm Elsa Kongelig." My hopes soar high. I stand making my way to Elsa's side. My arm once again is around her waist. She gently strokes the hand that is resting on her hip with her thumb. Score one insecure, frizzy haired, loser.

"Um Pepper I don't think you introduced me to your friend." Elsa's eye twitches I'm not sure at what though.

"I'm not her friend." Elsa replies quickly.

"She's my girlfriend." The statement makes a small smug smirk form on her lips.

"Oh wow. How did you end up scoring a dame like this?" He chuckles but stops when Elsa raises an eyebrow at him. Oh man I love this, Jeb getting shot down by the girl of my dreams.

"Hey listen I'm taking Clara out to an open roof joint for lunch why don't you two come along?" He offers. Elsa looks to me as I do the same to her. She doesn't like to eat out.

"Umm I don't know darling are you okay with that?" I ask her. "I brought lunch for the two of us. French breaded sandwiches with raspberries, goat cheese, Turkey vegetables with potatoes fries and beverages." Both my own and Jeb's eyebrows shoot up at the menu she's prepared.

"Umm okay then sure yeah Jeb we'll come." I would have rejected in the past within a second but with Elsa I felt confident and even better with the fact she only had eyes for me.

"We can take my car." She said taking my hand. When we walk out the office Jeb shields his mouth in our direction subtly pointing at Elsa to someone the action did not go unnoticed by either of us.

We meet Clara downstairs. Once getting an eyeful of Elsa she doesn't look too pleased. Classic jealously. Elsa pays her no mind strutting by my side. She knows she's gorgeous and has me wrapped around her finger. Entering her car she leans over and kisses my cheek while at the same time buckling me in probably knowing I'll forget to.

"Sooo..I guess this means we're official." I ask in a shakey voice. She puts on blue sunglasses. "Most definitely." she answers leaving no room for debate not that I would anyways. I hope this place isn't too high end. I fix my loose white button up and light grey skinny jeans grateful that our firm doesn't enforce uniforms.

She grabs my hand out of my lap and holds it tight. Feeling an itch in my cheek I try to pull it away but she isn't having it at all. She keeps hold of me the whole time we follow Jeb's car.

 **(Elsa's POV)**

* * *

Never had I been so peeved at a human being then I was in the presence of this pretentious office fuckboy me and my sweet angel were following. I look over at her every now and then. I'm so proud of her. She's won awards, helps countless of families and her own company, could she be any more perfect and yet she doesn't realize how wonderful she is. Even in her office when I met Mr. Oikler she seemed saddened at me meeting him. I have to make her realize I have eyes for her and only her. His girlfriend is no better eyeing me as if I'm possible competition for her rug of a man who couldn't even dream of coming less than an inch closer to how fantastic my Piper is.

I bring her soft hand to my lips gracing it with a soft kiss.

"So.." She begins. I feel her pull at her hand but keep hold. She's not getting this back. "What do you think of Jeb?" Ugh why can't we talk about a more pleasant topic like Piper herself?

"I think he's an asshole who thinks he's more attractive than he is." She giggles trying to once again tug away but I remain vigilant.

"Well he is very attractive..." Now it's my turn to feel jealousy. He called her Pepper in the office. "I actually have a confession...he's my ex." I swerve the car then try to quickly recover, Piper sneakily steals her hand back, I breathe in trying to regain and tighten my senses. How could that…that man child possibly have a chance at dating my Angel? I chance a glance at her but she's looking out the window. My poor baby dating someone like that. I begin shaking with anger. How dare he? I hate him. I hate him with all that I am.

"He's not perfect but I truly did care about him but I…wasn't what he wanted." I want him dead.

"So now we're just friends I mean I understand. I'm not what a lot of people want." My heart breaks at her tone as her head sinks down.

"You're what I want…what I need." I assure her but it doesn't seem to work when I hear her mumble.

"But for how long?" My lip trembles in both anger and sadness an image of her and Jeb kissing fills my mind as if it was poison. She's mine and will always be mine. I'm the only one who understands what she is.

Pulling into the restaurant I designed this place. I get out quickly opening the door for her making her chuckle getting out.

"How sweet." She kisses my cheek making me hum, I make sure to grab our lunch. Snatching her hand we walk into the building. It's made of glass as intended. I was going for modern and classy. I hold back the piece of information for lunch.

Making it to the roof restaurant we see that Jeb and Clara already have a table. We go over and I reach in the cooler bag pocket handing Piper a jar. She eyes the green liquid curiously before she can open her pretty mouth Clara leans forward.

"Oh my, what is that green stuff?" She asks. I refrain from rolling my eyes and answer. "Sun dried green tea."

"Do you want to wait for them to order babe?" I purr rubbing Piper's arm. She blushes and nods. "Yeah sure that would be the polite thing to do." I smile at her mannerisms.

"So how did you two meet?" Jeb begins.

"I designed this building." I say bluntly. Piper sputters coughing.

Might as well get it out now then be distracted by it throughout our conversation. "Oh wow so you design buildings and stuff?"

"The proper term is architect." I say shortly.

Jeb nods his stupid head. "Impressive I like a girl with smarts."

I glance at Clara. "I bet you do." Piper gives me a look that says "Put the gun away". So I do. She wants me to be pleasant, fine I'll be pleasant.

"So back to the first convo. How did you two meet?" Jeb ask. Both my angel and I look at each other to clarify who is going to be the storyteller and settle on Piper.

Clara inhaled sharply, I can practically smell the envy pouring off of her.

Piper goes into the animated tale of how she and I meet. I listen in as well loving the story of how she came into my life. She's so cute when she tells it as well, her sweet little hand movements.

The waiter came for Jeb and Clara.

"I'll have the crab pound cake." Clara started but was stopped by Jeb. "Are you sure about that? You haven't been to gym this month." He whispers but we can hear.

Clara gasps. "I can't believe you would say that in front of people." She hisses. He puts his hands up as if to offer peace.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just you always tell me to look out for you and when I don't I get yelled at." She calms down sighing.

"I know I love you." She kisses him. I try my best to not gag. "Crab pound cake annnnd a nice chunk of cow medium rare with a side of mashed corn."

"Hey you haven't been to the gym yet either Jeb." Piper jabbed making Clara and I giggle. She's hilarious.

When their food arrives I give Piper her food and take out mine as well. Clara takes a bite of cake and chews. "So Elsa are you a health nut or something?"

"No I just don't trust strangers with my food…..or Piper's." I state taking a bite.

"Fuck Elsa this is amazing! You made this?" I grin looking at Piper bite into her sandwich. "This taste delicious."

"Can I have a bite?" Jeb asks. My eyes widen in horror as Piper hands him a piece easily. That was hers…..not his.

"Oh yeah this is good. Elsa are you a chef for hire?" Jeb asks chuckling. I try to be civil and give a halfhearted smile.

"Hey she's my girlfriend and if she's cooking for anyone it's me." Piper says. I can tell she's joking but is a hundred percent right. I would love to cook for my angel.

"I'd cook every meal for you if you'd let me." I muse to her affectionately. She smiles.

"What about me cause Clara can't really cook." She pushes his shoulder. "No." I reply quickly.

"Clare can cook Jeb pop off." Wait when did she cook for Piper? Slowing my breathing I tap Piper drawing her attention from Jeb.

"Yeah Elsa?"

"When did Clara cook for you?" I ask trying my best to not sound too concerned and more so curious.

"Oh when she was sick and needed lunch. Technically I didn't cook it for her but I gave it to her when I noticed she didn't have anything to eat." Clara explained, I remain unimpressed. That was the least you could have did.

"Ah man check out the time hey we better head back." Jeb looks at his watch then takes out his card going to the register.

Piper stands and pulls out my chair then picks up the small cooler. "I'll probably just clock out early." She says taking my hand as we all head out the door.

Jeb huffs out rolling his eyes. "Yeah and of course the boss will let ya since you're his favorite."

"Just do your job Jeb and you may make it to my level." Piper jokes.

When we get back into my car she looks to me fastening her seatbelt. Good girl.

"So I was thinking maybe when you drop me off at the office I take my ride back to my place and you just follow, and we I don't know, hang out there or something."

"Or I could just drive us to my house and we come back for your moped later?" She thinks about it then shrugs.

"Alright." The answer puts a grin on my face as I head to my home. She glances out the window in curiosity seeming impressed. "Wow you live in a pretty nice area." She comments.

"Thank you."

We pull into my driveway and see Olaf staring at us in the window tail wagging. She smirks pointing to him. "I'm guessing that's Olaf huh?" I nod chuckling. This time she opens my door for me earning another kiss to the cheek.

"He can be a bit jumpy with new people so be warned." I joke opening up the door. I try to slip in past the large white mass but he zooms out pouncing on Piper.

"Oh my god Elsa is this her!? She smells so nice! Oh she has a cat! She's a lot prettier than what you described!" Olaf rambles licking Piper who is squealing and laughing, she pets him vigorously mushing his face cooing.

"Elsa he is so cute!" She squeaks letting him lick her chin.

"Alright Olaf inside." I command, he gets off giving, my angel a breather.

"Wow." She gushes looking around my home that hopefully will be her own. My insides warm at the thought.

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from an architect." She muses as I lead her into the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" I ask sweetly. She takes a seat gently. "Umm do you have any more of that delicious tea from lunch?"

"Of course angel. Olaf" he sits up straight up at the call of his name. "Keep her company."

"Yes captain." He says resolutely as I go into the kitchen.

"Well fuck me, congrats I didn't think you could do it." Asle says seated up on the counter. She jumps off walking over to me as I pour more tea in a tall beaker.

"So how shall we go about this?" She ask leaning against the counter-top. I scrunch my brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask glancing at her, she smirks pushing a bottle of pills towards me.

"Is this a play by the rules or will your angel be spending the night?" I look to the pills then pick up the bottle. I am presented with a crossroad.

Asle smiles knowingly as I choose a path on the butterfly's wing.


	5. Chapter 5

(E **lsa's POV)**

"Here you go." I say bringing in a tray of tea. Piper smiles as I place it on the glass table in front of the couch. "I also brought some crackers and a lobster crumble spread in case you were hungry."

"Oh yummy." She chirps taking a piece then a bite, her eyes roll as she closes her lids groaning. "Oh my god Elsa you must have magic fingers or something." She says taking another cracker. "And of course me being a fatty will probably eat all of this even though I just had lunch." She giggles but I shake my head. "You're nothing but perfect angel." I purr drawing her eyes up from the plate. "Well I would beg to differ but I see it a moot point. So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

I look to my bookcase to see my old radio, I own only one movie and it is an old one I wish to save for later so I stand offering Piper my hand. "Well I don't really watch Television but I have other ways to entertain you my angel." I say smoothly smiling. She gapes slowly taking my hand. I lead her to my music room, turning I give her a choice. "Piano or violin?" She thinks for a moment then gestures to the white piano, I take a seat on the bench making room for her. I lift up the fall board and stretch my fingers out. I think of what to play then recall a song I heard on the radio.

I begin the melody smiling at her. "Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy  
All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes.  
We've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden  
I don't care to beg your pardon,  
We should live until we die." She swayed to the beat closing her eyes.

"We were barely 18 when we crossed collective hearts.  
It was cold, but it got warm when you barely crossed my eye.  
And then you turned, put out your hand,  
And you asked me to dance.  
I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight." Apparently she knew the song as well and began to sing to herself lowly hoping to hide it so I quieted listening to her voice, it was wonderfully raspy and soulful easily lulling anyone to sleep.

"I swear when I grow up, I won't just buy you a rose.  
I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely.  
Even if the sun stopped waking up over the fields  
I will not leave, I will not leave 'till it's our time."  
So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side." She glanced at me smiling then back down. I pause my playing when she stopped singing wondering why.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked tilting her head. "I was going to ask you the same thing." I counter making her blush. "I don't really like my voice but yours is pretty, gorgeous even. Finish." She implores.

I shake my head. "I think your singing is everything wonderful and I will only finish if you sing too." She huffs then gives in nodding so I continue playing.

I begin to sing again and look to the door to see Olaf push his head in through the door panting and wagging his tail. "It was the winter of '86, all the fields had frozen over.  
So we moved to Arizona to save our only son  
And now he's turning to a man, though he thinks just like his mother,  
He believes we're all just lovers he sees hope in everyone."

"And even though she moved away,  
We always get calls from our daughter.  
She has eyes just like her father's  
They are blue when skies are grey  
And just like him, she never stops,  
Never takes the day for granted,  
Works for everything that's handed to her,  
Never once complains." Piper sings to Olaf making him howl loudly probably disturbing the neighbors but I could not bring myself to care.

"You think that I nearly lost you  
When the doctors tried to take you away.  
But like the night you took my hand beside the fire  
Thirty years ago to this day  
You swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time  
Well it's not time, you've never quit in all your life.  
So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side.  
You're the love of my life, you know that I will never leave your side." There is a happy ring to my voice as I see Olaf howling to Piper and her howling back. There is no better feeling than singing with your girlfriend and dog.

We sing the last verse together harmonizing while Piper lays her head on my shoulder. "You come home from work and you kiss me on the eye  
You curse the dogs, you say that I should never feed them what is ours.  
And so we move out to the garden and look at everything we've grown.  
And now the kids are coming home  
So I'll set the table  
You can make the fire"

She giggles as the song ends sighing. "That was a lot of fun." She says in a breathy tone moving a curl from her face. "So what else do you have to show me? I have to say that this was a lot better than just sitting and watching T.V."

I look up thinking about what else I could show her when Olaf comes up with a suggestion. "How about you show her your paintings?" He chortles jumping up.

"Good idea Olaf." I accidentally say aloud causing Piper to give me a perplexed expression with curious eyes. I sheepishly scratch the back of my neck sputtering out an explanation. "I sometimes talk to my dog hehe." I cringe at how pathetic I sound but she just smiles with understanding. "Yeah I totally get it, I talk to Penelope all the time she gives thee best advice." She laughs but my face blanks with surprise. I knew my angel was special she can talk to animals too! I sigh dreamily gazing into her eyes marveling at what a perfect match we are.

"So what did Olaf say?" she chuckled in a whisper. It was then I realized how close we were, foreheads connected. "I have some paintings upstairs if you would like to see em."

"Oh wow you do everything don't you?!" she says amazed. I see Asle in the doorway smirking at my adorable angel. "I try." I chime coyly taking her upstairs. We enter my bedroom and she looks around smiling. "Comfy." She says sweetly taking a seat on my bed. If it were anyone else I would have kicked them out of my house but when it came to her I wanted nothing more than to have her in my bed as I watched her snuggle with Olaf who hopped up there too. He loved her so much and I loved how well she fit into my life.

I grab my painting supplies out of the second closet and place them in front of her. Her amber jewels devoured painting by painting biting her lip. "Wow these are awesome! So you dabble in a little bit of every style huh?" She ask standing and examining an oil painting of Olaf. Her eyes caught sight of one that was covered. She took off the white sheet looking closer. It was the most difficult realistic picture I had yet to finish of a girl but she barely had a form since I had no inspiration to finish her.

"I started this one a long time ago, I uh-"My heart clenches at the memory surfacing that I worked so hard to lock up. Its lock was rusty and painful so I only cracked the chest open slightly. "Well when I was kid I got sick and had to be sent to the hospital and stay for a little while and I met someone there so I started to paint this but something happened to her and I never got see her again so I never finished this because I forgot what she looked like."

Piper's eyes flashed with over a million questions, I braced myself for the impact they would have on me but they never came. Instead she stayed quiet studying the picture. "She must have been beautiful." She said quietly. I shrugged. "I can't remember but I think I found the muse that can help me finish this painting." I turn to her, she stares at me then points to Olaf silently making me laugh shaking my head. Thinking she points to herself drawing a smirk onto my lips as I nod slowly. I grip her chin in fingers gently staring at her beautiful bow lips.

"Is this one of those kissy thingies?" I nod again sending the message by hooding my eyelids. She gulps then closes her eyes. My heart flips at the gesture of acceptance and while her eyes remain shut pump a victorious fist then pull her against me.

I treat her lips like they are Greek art and gentle caresses them with my own. She puts her hands on my hips pushing herself onto me which I absolutely love. The rest of the world melted around us as she became the only that mattered to me. I would be completely content with my life if it ended with this sweet moment.

"Nope we haven't banged her yet so shut your stupid face." Asle berates to me walking in but I ignore her. My heart implodes as I catch the tiny moan rising in my angel's throat.

* * *

 **(Piper's POV)**

I feel nothing but this girl's lips and must say that this is the best kiss I ever had. I'm really getting into it, I think Elsa is. She starts to become more aggressive no longer treating my lips like porcelain but a flavor she can't get enough of. I squeak and feel a smile on her lips at the sound. She doesn't even wait for me to open my lips and pushes her tongue in taking mine without consent. Her strength is quite impressive and she proves that she is definitely the stronger one between the two of us by pushing me back to her bed. My back knees catch the edge sending me down but Elsa keeps our connection as I fall back.

She straddles me gripping my face then moves to my neck nipping at it. I'm panting and dare to take a glance down. Her dress has ridden up her creamy thighs and I feel her heated core against my grey pants. I become undone when she moves up making my shirt hitch and I can feel her panties on my stomach. Fuck she's so wet for little ole me, awe shucks.

I groan in blissful torture when she kiss my lips again silencing my cries. It would be only natural that I get a boner much to my dismay. I whimper hoping she can't feel it but I'm wearing thin skinny jeans so yeah totally apparent. I lay helplessly waiting for this wonderful thing to end just like it always does.

Elsa stops kissing me. Check. Pulls away slowly. Check. Looks to me then down to my crotch in question. Check-a-roo.

I can't do it, I can't take another rejection, it'll ruin me but this is how it goes for freaks like me. Only getting the demo of the relationship, a seven day trial never getting the actual product of love.

I sigh sitting up and pushing Elsa to the side. I stand with my bone sticking out rearing its ugly head…..just fucking stop Piper.

I turn to Elsa trying to look nonchalant. "I have a penis." I say bluntly, Elsa's eyebrows raise and she looks to the ground then at me. I don't give her a chance to reject me whether it be through her classical sweetness or with the cold ice daggers she can easily shoot at those who cross her, I sprint out the room and down the stairs. Olaf barks at the sudden action and chase after me through the front door.

"No Olaf go back!" I scold but he continues to chase after me as I run all the way to edge of her neighborhood. I turn into a dark brick building panting while leaning against the wall. I slide down and cry at the beautiful thing I just lost due to my deformities. I sob louder to feel a cold nose pressing to my cheek licking my salty tears. Not caring that I stole her dog I hug him tightly trying to whether through this awful yet familiar pain. I lick my lips erasing the last wondrous traces of that magnificent woman. If I had known that this would be the last time I got to see her then I would have taken a picture. Standing I tell Olaf to return to his pretty master so he turns tail walking off into the night.

It used to get easier the more I went through it, having people in my life than leaving. The only one who stayed was my third and that was Jeb. My first destroyed me completely I was depressed for months. I still remember the disgust on his face and I being so young cried over him with all the fluid I had in body then the rest all dulled out to a sting. But Elsa…Elsa feels like my first.

Who did I think I was, this wasn't a movie or some weird type of fanfiction online where the girl with the penis got the pretty girl who instantly fell in love with her just for the sake of the story. This was real life and in this reality I am considered revolting and deformed.

I decided to walk back to the now closed office and snag my scooter. Puttering home I slug into the elevator and in through the front door. I hear the same mew I always hear upon my return so I scoop her up and just go to bed taking off my shoes and socks and placing my phone by my bed not bothering to charge it. "It'll take a while Penelope, weeks, months, nah I feel like this is a year kinda thing, then I'll be alright and move on to the next heartbreak." Thus my life.

* * *

 **(Elsa's POV)**

I sat on my bed still in shock at the sudden flight of my angel. My mind tried to wrap around the fact she had a male appendage. I mean it wasn't that odd. I dated a woman turned man or a man turned woman. I think I'm a pansexual. Huh interesting, I truly do like everything but what really matters is the amount of pain Piper tried so hard to mask, she was terrified when she ran out of here. "I'll fetch her." Olaf said chasing after her.

I had hoped he would return with her but by the way he trudge back defeated I could tell it went unsuccessful. "She needs some space, why don't you call tomorrow?" He suggested. I nod fighting the urge to not go out there and chase after her. I don't think words will work in order to convince her I still love her.

"I have a plan." Asle said taking my hand and leading me back to our bedroom. She goes over what her plan entails and I must admit it's got me really heated. I shoo her and a very curious Olaf out the room.

"You sure you don't need help?" she asks smirking, I shake my head. "No I can get off all by myself." I say making her shake her head wistfully then walk away mumbling. "They grow up so fast."

I go to my dresser and grab my toy and it makes me wonder how big Piper is. How big would I want her to be? I try hard to imagine what she looks like, it probably is her complexion, as I lay down shedding my dress. I prove to be my own lubricant as I tease my entrance moaning her name. Thinking of Piper has me coming quickly with ease and little effort.

I relax under the blanket thinking of the things I would do for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Piper's POV)**

* * *

What a pathetic sight I must have been, laying askew in my tub with the shower running, still clothed with a box of peanut butter girl scout cookies; I thought since it wasn't raining outside I would create my own personal sobbing storm to match my depression. Penelope sat on toilette staring at her mother with hooded lids. You know for some reason I couldn't help but feel as if she judging me. I popped one more cookie in my mouth then decided to get up and go mope somewhere more dry. I change out of my soaked robe and into sweats and a t-shirt. Making my way into the kitchen with Penelope hot on my heels I take out my ice cream tub and reach into the cabinet for her cat treats. I lay the comfort foods on the counter and pick the now mewing kitten up so she can join me and we can begin my therapy session.

"I know this isn't like me but… I can't forget her and now that she's gone. I just feel so-so-so sad and it frightens me because there is no solution." I sit on the barstool resting my head on a closed fist. "And it's not like she's the first but even with the way I left her house I definitely can't go back." My eyes go to my cell, I was expecting it but the empty notifications bar broke my heart even more. Maybe I should call? I pick up the cell and dial her number. First ring I panic and hang up tossing my phone to the couch.

"Penelope I can't call her, what were you thinking?!" She her head to the accusation then calmly goes back to her fish treats. I huff then slug over to my bed not caring that Penelope has now set her sight for my abandoned melted ice cream and plop down closing my eyes. I can't keep them shut for too long when her beautiful face appears with that gorgeous smile. I groan turning over, when I hear ring I shoot up as if on speed and race to my phone tripping over the coffee table. Still on the floor I snatch it. My ear to ear grin disappears when I read the caller I.D.

"Hey boss man." I practically moan to the phone turning over to my back.

"You do not seem too happy to hear from me mon cher." Cyler points out, to most his thick accent would have been hard to decipher but I was used to it by now.

"Heartbreak Cye, heartbreak." I hear him tsk repeatedly. "Piper why must you always get so invested in these jerks who just hurt you?" I sit up at his berating. "But she wasn't a jerk, she was perfect and she really did care about me-"

"Then why is your heartbroken eh?"

"Frery she didn't know I had a dick that's not fair to her."

"Ugh! Let's talk about this over dinner yes? I must get you to leave your home, you aren't even coming in to work, this dame must have knocked you hard huh?" I sigh just thinking about showering…. without clothes on and leaving the comforts of my tiny room.

"Alright, alright. At least I've been working on my laptop." He kisses goodbye then hangs up. I stand walking to my closet. Maybe this is exactly what I need.

* * *

 **(Elsa's POV)**

"Shotgun!" Olaf shouts jumping into the car. I shut the door and turn to the house to see Asle give me thumbs up from the window. I wave back then look to see my neighbor glaring at me with cautious eyes. I stare back intensely until his gaze drifts. Entering the car I take a breath readying myself for what I was about to do. Asle explained to what was necessary to get our angel back. Besides her yelling something fierce at me for losing her in the first place she told me to words probably wouldn't work, that this was a delicate situation that needed to be handled as such.

I drive to Penelope's apartment and park to only spot her leaving the building looking completely wonderful in her black and purple stripped sweater dress and beanie hat. Damnit! This only complicates my plan. She gets on her little moped and to my dismay drives off without even wearing a helmet.

I look to Olaf whose panting in the front seat, his brows furrow with determination. "Follow that moped." I nod mutely and take off after her. I keep my distance as she leads me to her job. I stop across the street when she pulls in to the lot but she doesn't go in instead she greets an attractive older fellow with greying sides. His eyes crinkle with what I can assume is happiness. Anger boils in my belly when they hug each other, this rage is soon accompanied by sorrow with how relieved my Piper looks at being with this stranger.

He puts his hand on her back gesturing for her to follow him to his car. I can't help but feel subconscious at his nice expensive black car. My mouth gapes open, I cannot believe how easy it is for Piper to just get in, and this bastard doesn't even remind her to put on her seatbelt as he drives off.

He's probably going to get her killed. My insides churn at the thought. This is exactly what this horrid world does to beautiful things like my precious angel, they destroy them with carelessness not knowing the gift they have. As I drive off following them my thoughts delve into a dark chasm within my mind that they haven't visited in a long time. I glared at this idiot's head hot on his trail, he remained unaware as suspected, unknowing that he was put on a dangerous list, the ones who found themselves on this list always killed themselves fearing of the fate worse than any death. She didn't like giving death it's release too sweet of gift for one so miserable. Instead she instigated it. I gave the names she scratched them off with coal. I was nothing more than her crow waiting for the deed to be done, and she was my grim reaper waiting for me to clean up the mess.

This lunatic drove into a restaurant with my angel thinking he was such a gentleman. Opening doors for her smiling charmingly, letting her go first. Ugh why did she have eat out? I could merely just sit a distance away cringing at the sight of her accepting food from strangers and slipping the poisoned mess past her beautiful lips soiling her holy temple. This was my fault though, my own personal punishment, so I watched continually giving myself a slap of mental verbal abuse. I let her fly away from me but I was damned determined to get Piper back and keep her forever.

* * *

( **Piper's POV)**

"Umm just a regular fish sandwich for me." The waiter nods writing down the last of our orders then strolls back to the kitchen. I put my menu to the side smiling. "Thanks a lot, Frery you have no idea how much I needed this."

"Yes, from what I hear this Elsa was a real dream yes?" Frery stabs his steel daggers at my amber orbs making me sigh hunching my shoulders. I don't know why but I always found a comfort in his eyes. They were so sturdy, and powerful, they were the eyes that belonged to a man who if he wanted something he just took it.

"She was but it's over now as I said before and I really think that it may be unhealthy to loom over her so much as much as my heart wants to, my brain is telling stop." I explain putting my hand on the table. He places his own over mine with a look of stern sympathy. "Mon cher if I were you I would listen to my gut, not the brain nor my heart but my gut always know what to do." I thought about his wise words trying to apply them to myself when our food came.

I pick up my sandwich and ready my taste buds when a powerful shiver runs down my form. Frery takes notice frowning. "You alright huh?" I hesitate before answering looking around the establishment but see nothing but fellow diners. I rub my goosepimpled arm. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright…I just…" with one more scan I shrug it off as one of those weird tingles everyone gets once and while. "I'm fine I just have been a little off I guess."

"Mon cher," Frery jabs his fork in my direction. "Your dating life is not a fat and healthy one like most young and beautiful women like you have." I raise a challenging brow.

"Do most women have a penis?" My answers bring out a laugh from the man. I loved it when he laughed. I recollect once upon a time when I had crush on this silver fox when I first started my job. I wanted to please him so badly with my performance that I skyrocketed myself to top accounting, I guess I never broke the habit of giving my job my all.

"In this day and age chéri some do, you just need the right one who will adore you for you and not what you think is wrong, someone who will worship the very ground you walk on, someone to think about you every second of everyday.'' Frery gets a romantically wistful look in his as he tilts his head but I simply roll my eyes.

"Yeah sure Frer, I hate to break to you that this is real life and not some low budget Hallmark movie." I chortle making him giggle taking a bite from his cod. We finish our dinner with no more talk of you know who. In fact I haven't thought about her at all…well now I am but… whatever moving on.

We walk along the water then I take to leaning over the railing looking out to the sea. I inhale smiling, Frery joins me with a cool smirk. I look up at him feeling like nothing but a child compared to this well learnt and travelled man. He meets my gaze with a warm expression it makes me feel safe in my lonely world. "Thanks Frery for being my friend." I say quietly. He pulls me into his solid form rubbing my arm. "Hey mon cher I'm more than that and you know it." Titers taking my hand and walking me to his parked car. We go back to office and I give him a hug goodbye.

"Hey I better see you in the office tomorrow..." He warns pointing a finger at me opening his car door. I get on my moped grinning when I hear him mumbling while getting into his car. "so, I won't be surrounded by asshats." I putter my way home and rush up to my apartment feeling slightly liberated and a lot less lonely. I change into sweat pants and a hoodie deciding to watch some T.V before I get to bed. A knock on the door startles Penelope into jumping off my lap and retreating into her castle. I get up and open it. All I see is a flash if blonde before I feel my lips connect with silken skin. The force pushes me back a few steps. I pull back panting and look down at...ELSA! I JUST GOT OVER YOU! Not really. I try to push her off me but she is having none of it when she herds me to couch kissing along my neck. My mind is on a complete spiral when a feel my sweats burn alive. Elsa trails her hand down my body along with her own until she is before me on her knees. If this is a dream I swear to god I will slit my alarm's neck. I convulse violently when she fishes her hand in and blesses me with her scorching touch. My throat ripples when she strokes me lightly drawing a smirk on her perfect lips that soon part slowly and kiss my head. "El-Elsa!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, fuck darling you're killing me here." I groaned out daring to glance down at the sight of Elsa sucking my dick as if it was covered in chocolate. The way she maneuvered her lips and tongue, taking in shaft then brimming the tip. For once I felt grateful for my smaller size as I felt her warm cheeks rub against me sending my mind into ecstasy. She hummed looking up at me her blue eyes burning with desire I had never thought I would have the graces of seeing, it drew out a whimper and tiny thrust from my lips and hips which she welcomed. It was obvious she had done this before, I choked out the tinge of jealousy that tried to surface from within, I hadn't the privilege to ever feel it.

I knew as I came with a strong thrust my head barely touching the back of her throat that this woman would slowly become my insanity and I welcomed my sealed fate gladly as she swallowed all traces of what her work and attentions drew from me. After taking what I had to give I slumped against the couch still trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. She climbed up to me, touch searing through my skin confirming this was indeed in fact happening. I caught a glimpse of a side of her I knew she kept hidden as she grabbed my chin in a painful grip. "You won't ever be running from me ever again Piper." From her golden melted words burning through my ears penetrating my mind she had become both my redemption and damnation.

All I could manage was a mute nod swallowing thickly. As if it was magic she became that sweet girl once more hugging me tightly. "Mmm I'm so happy to have my angel back." Blinking my mind coming back from the Pandora's box she entrapped it in I sat up with her still in my lap. Putting away my member she had boldly taken out. Unsure what to say next I hum out sounding awkward as ever. "W-would you like something to drink?" She shook her head continuing to stare at me as if I was the most entertaining thing on earth. "No, you're more than enough." I blush nodding back to her as she got off my lap picking up the now emerged Penelope petting her sweetly as if what had just happened didn't.

She was indeed in fact a puzzle that I didn't necessarily solve want to ever solve but instead keep even if she confused me. I watched her sit there occasionally look back from my kitten to me. "Would you..erm.." I was interrupted by her looking at me with a dreamy glance sighing. "It's almost as if you're wearing a halo." I audibly close my lips unsure how to respond but with a question almost sounding like a plea. "Stay the night?" She instantly nods as I get up happily finding her a large t-shirt to wear comfortably instead of her…tight ruffled orange blouse and form fitting blue skirt.

She took the t-shirt saying thank you then I felt my member twitch to life as she took off her blouse and skirt. I turned before she removed her bra putting on the green shirt I gave her. She still managed to look amazing in the old torn thing. I try to get my thoughts from one head to the other as I remove my hoodie replacing it with a white shirt climbing into my bed, while Elsa stood at by my side looking down at me with a worried look. "What's wrong?" I ask my new weakness.

"I just I'm used to sleeping on the left side of the bed." She says impishly, I shrug moving over for her, she looks as if I just cut my hand off declaring my love as she climbs into bed with me grinning showing off her perfect teeth. I turn off the lights smiling like a fool getting comfortable at having my girl back. I feel her arm wrap around me causing my insides to warm and tingle. I slowly drift off saying goodnight when I my eyes shoot open to feel her curious hands pull the waist band of my pants back fishing in slowly for my member teasing me to a semi boner. "Elsa darling." I say chuckling grabbing her hand from my pants kissing it turning to face her in the dark. I snuggle closer kissing her forehead. "It's sleep time now darling." I say in a whisper, hearing her sigh embracing me. I close my eyes inhaling her scent. I open my eyes a few minutes later to see her angelic face as she made sleeping look like an art.

* * *

I opened my eyes assured my angel was sleeping with the cutest snores. I sit up looking out in the dark apartment, a craving arising within me, that I knew would be insatiable. I breathe out heavily pulling the duvet back without stirring Piper. I feel the cold floor on feet which pad over to her side of the bed sitting down on the edge. I remove the blanket from her body. She sighs turning her head, her beautiful face has me transfixed as I see the small print in her sweats from the semi boner she went to sleep with.

I gently drag the waist band down along with her boxers, her sweet caramel member twitched with the strike of the air. My breath hitches as I gently palm it looking up to Piper's whimpering face. I stop my teasing enjoying the view of it slowly bouncing up and down her thigh becoming fully erect. I kiss its head like before popping it past my lips sucking it, tasting the salty tang of her. It goes from me pleasuring her to desperately wanting just to taste her. I feel her hips move involuntarily out of reflex. The tiny moan coming from her lips sent a me plummeting into a pool of ecstasy, to the point where I had to touch myself.

I slip a hand in my panties rubbing my clit more quicker and rougher than what I usually do, I groan as my own pleasure pools into the bottom of my stomach. I get surprised by a strong thrust and loud yelp from Piper who was still sleeping, probably whining about the lack of attentions on her member as she humped my mouth whimpering like a needy baby. I giggle looking up at her targeting my focus back to making her happy, she sighs calming her hips down as I push more in, I get up when I feel her tensing retrieving a small glass vile I've kept in my skirt pocket returning to her teasing the erection with my hand instead. Her legs twitch and toes curl when she arches her back releasing her liquid cream some blasting into the air while some dribbles down into the vile I have.

I seal it tight putting it into my skirt pocket, licking some I have off my finger. Happy I climb back into the bed pulling her pants up waking her a little gazing as she sleepily pulls the blanket back on wrapping an arm around my hips drawing me closer mumbling something about going to the hardware store to fix a sink. I grin getting comfortable then returning my hands into my panties to satisfy my own needs. It felt amazing to find release with my angel holding me close. Feeling sluggish and relieved I close my eyes slowly dozing off into dreams of Piper and what is to come for us.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't the sun that greeted me when I woke or stirred my senses enticing my eyes to open slowly, it was the delicious smell of cooking eggs with other fresh ingredients. I sat up rubbing my eyes to look over at the kitchen to see Elsa waiting for the eggs in the pan. She was still in the old T-shirt from the…night before. The events of the previous night flooded into my mind throwing me aback as if it just happened. I regarded the angel blonde who was rubbing Penelope as if she had completely fallen in love with her. A slow smile made its way to my lips, you know that kind of amazement you have when your significant other is shielding your eyes leading you somewhere and it turns out to be the stars in the night sky looking like the universe came down to visit you personally? Well Elsa was that night sky which no matter how long you stared at her the amazement never dilutes or vanishes, no it stays there and turns you into a soppy little bitch.

She must have sensed my gaze because she glanced up, grinning brightly turning her attention away from the kitten and drew up sauntering over to me. I had no other option but to sit still as if I was a deer frozen with the caught eye of a white tiger. The tiger struck slowly and surely straddling my hips sitting in my lap facing me while running her fingers through my hair. I stared up at her mouth agape and cock erect. I submitted last night but this was something entirely new. It was as if there was a spell. She was my new goddess and I was her worshiper. She was my master and I was her dog. She sealed my devotion with a deep kiss squeezing my scalp. My fate was hers and I gave it so willingly, digging my fingers into her thighs as she pushed the both of our molded forms down onto the bed.

Our possibilities of morning sex were interrupted by the scent of eggs becoming a little too well cooked. Much more swiftly than when she came she was gone into the kitchen taking our breakfast off the stove. I looked over the contents on the counter brow furrowed. "I went shopping." She informed fixing our plates. "Oh!" I said lightly. Elsa kissed my cheek and handed me my plate. I sat and watched her make the bed so carefully it was as if she was defusing a bomb. Her face serious while she very particularly placed everything in a very very certain way it seemed. I would have told she didn't have to but the look she gave of total satisfaction at her work stopped me. She joined me at the bar sitting on the stool eating her food. I moaned at almost every bite, it was sooo good. Oh my god. The eggs were fluffy yet had a crisps and the spices it was as if I could taste each one.

"Do you work today?" Elsa asked me, taking a sip of her orange juice. I snapped out of watching her, she seemed to count seven bites of food before taking a sip of her drink every time…was I creep for noticing? probably so. "Ah no I don't work Darling, so you have me all to yourself today." Her eyes lightened up like glass shards hung up in a window. This caused me to beam as well if getting to spend time with me made her this happy then I can't wait to get to the point of spoiling her senseless. "What are you smirking at?" she giggles pecking the corner of my lips. I didn't even notice I was. "Nothing was just thinking about you is all." I catch a faint whisper escape her lips. "Goddamn you're perfect."

* * *

After cleaning Piper and I take turns in the shower and getting dressed. I was completely exhausted, I didn't sleep last night and never stay up during the day, but we were functioning on Piper's schedule today. She must have noticed how uncomfortable it was to put on the same clothes I wore before, so she lent me an old dress of hers. She sat on the bed with a lazy smile as I modeled it for her. It was a lovely blue sundress that was light cotton with a brown leather belt that went around the waist. She fixed her ripped black jeans over her navy-blue vans not noticing that I took a strong inhale of her scent from the dress. She looked so adorable in the knitted cotton cap and cobalt blue flannel she was sporting. Her dazzling smile she gave me as we exited the apartment didn't do anything to aid my senses in righting themselves. It was odd being outside during the day but with Piper I actually enjoyed it, We decided to go on her moped taking off in no particular direction. I squeezed my arms slightly around my angel's waist as she navigated the city.

We ended up at the park. I loved this place but only a certain section that was quiet and still. Walking over the wooded bridge my insides imploded on themselves as Piper laced our fingers together letting our conjoined hands sway lightly. "I used to come here a lot." She stated breaking the silence. "Why not so much anymore?" I asked. She huffed lightly shrugging staring down at the water. "I…well I don't know, I'm not really one for alone recreational time, and this place seems like it's…" She trailed off, I let my eyes follow her gaze to see two swans gliding on the pond together. "For those who are not alone." She finished sadly. I stared at her as she watched the birds. If she was a puppy her ears would probably have been down against her head. I giggle at the adorable thought causing her to sideways glance at me. I compose myself. "I wasn't laughing at you, my mind just imagined you as a puppy for some reason and it was the cutest thing." She chuckled lightly. "Yea I always imagined myself as a pug" I shake my head disagreeing. "No, I would think something sweet, gentle, and definitely curly. Some friends of mine have a sweet spaniel named lady and she's a lot like you."

Piper nods taking in the information. "You'd definitely be a husky." I smile at her comparison, although our temperaments were nothing alike I didn't mind it so much. Piper stopped at an ice cream stand to get me a cone. I held back my cringing with my best smile holding it as we walked and talked some more eventually I chucked it into the bushes when she was distracted. Standing close together as we watched the white flowers of a tree drop in the wind. I turn and face her she watches me as I lean in and kiss her gently. Our faces instantly warm each other. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist as she begins to waddle playfully. I laugh shaking my head at the penguin walk.

* * *

"Wait what!?" I giggle rocking as Elsa smacks my arm playfully. "Olaf and I believe that colors have meaning, like what someone is wearing or their favorite color." I nod listening to the interesting views, I always expected Elsa to have more realistic views of the world, I have to say this was rather refreshing. She had a logic that was different and made you think and not just about colors, everything, morals, ethics, society. She really made me think albeit not impacting enough to make me change everything I personally believe in but just enough to plant a small seed of doubt in the back of my mind. She told me how morality was subjective and the only reason everyone else saw right and wrong as black and white was because leaders of society told them so to make everyone's actions easier to condemn and control which had its pros and cons but still made me think. I learned a lot about her. She was very particular about things, didn't trust anyone, which was sad she seemed to only see humans in a bad light not redeemable whatsoever. Her favorite color was white due to how transparent it was and changeable. Go figure I thought it would be blue, I told her mine was lavender, basic I know but it seemed to please her a lot. Elsa loved everything about me it seemed and was very enthusiastic with anything that had to do about me, math, food or architecture.

She moaned as I opened my arms inviting her into my lap which she accepted. Penelope seemed satisfied playing with our shoes by the door. I shifted a little bringing my leg up on the couch edge when I felt myself rise a bit, Elsa noticed as well letting one hand cup my cheek while the other grazed over the crotch of my jeans. She pulled back looking me in the eyes, I only saw love and devotion in hers. Sighing Elsa nuzzled the crook of my neck, I brought my hand up to rub her hair drawing a huff of content from her. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth and pressure of her body against me until my lids shot open when I realized her sneaky delicate hands were digging into my pants and shorts to palm my semi to a full. "Oh…baby." I groaned beginning to protest but couldn't bring myself to stop her. She was so eager, and I wanted to take things slowly. Maybe instead of trying to control the pace I just go with the flow. I yelp myself out of my own thoughts when fell the cold air on my shaft contrasted to the warmth of Elsa's hand as she jerked up and down firmly causing my breathing pattern to change from controlled to a rapid pant. I inched my hand up her thigh-

"Hey hey! Oh shit!" Jeb shrieks covering his eyes, Elsa stares at him as if she wants to chop his balls off while I quickly put myself away covering up with a pillow. Just my luck. "I uh..I'll leave you two for a five minutes."

"Seven." Elsa curtly corrects looking heated beyond hell. Sighing as he closes the door I look to my girlfriend with an impish look. "Why is he here?" she asks calmly in a stone voice. "I forgot tonight is our pudding slash horror movie night." I admit cringing she doesn't look pleased whatsoever, but I see her caving shaking her head. "Proceed I suppose." She breathes out sitting back on the couch crossing her arms. My boner had long since deflated so I invited Jeb in, he brought the various pudding flavors which Elsa of course refused to take part of. I kept glancing at her during the movie that scared the shit outta me, but her face remained unimpressed somewhat bored.

It was very apparent Elsa was extremely jealous of Jeb's presence, from the way her eyes darkened whenever he touched me or the way she conspicuously rolled her eyes whenever he spoke. When he left Elsa remained quiet while I closed the door turning to look at her. I sigh approaching, kneeling in front of her. "Baby?" I call carefully but she doesn't look at me. I smirk inching closer tickling her side but nothing. "Purple." I say causing her fold her lips over each other in attempt to not laugh but she breaks and that's when I tackle her to the couch straddling her pinning the blonde's arms above her head. "Hey…hey, I'm yours and only yours no matter what."

"Forever?" she asks in a small voice shyly looking up at me. "Forever and ever." I promise smiling down wondering how lucky I managed to get. Infinitely.

We spend the evening just sitting and talking until it's time for her to go home she kisses me at the door and says night then I close and lock up. I lean against it breathing in deeply. An unsurmountable amount of joy fills me when I over hear her chanting "Forever and ever" as she skips down the stairs. I can't see her but I know the sight is the cutest thing in the world.

"I'm such a fool in love." I sing as I scoop up Penelope and dance around.

* * *

I look up at Piper's window to see her dancing with Penelope. I touch my hand to my chest. Every heartbeat was for her and belonged to her only.

"Forever and ever…"


End file.
